MST3K 501 - Warrior of the Lost World
The Movie Synopsis This sci-fi adventure is set in a distant future wherein the scorched, irradiated Earth is run by the tyrannical Omega Force until a courageous motorcycle-riding maverick shows up to stop him.http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=53476 Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow disrupts Servo's formal welcome speech. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Mads: The Square Master; Joel and the Bots: Bittersweet Hearts. Segment Two: The Bots play with slot cars. Segment Three: We see what the world would be like if the Warrior of the Lost World hadn't got his driving permit yet. Segment Four: Joel and the Bots discuss what they'd do after the apocalypse. Segment Five: Phone call from Megaweapon. The Mads enjoy an active lifestyle. Obscure References *''"Music by Hawkwind!"'' Hawkwind is a British progressive rock band. *''"Tom Cruise! Days of Thunder!"'' Days of Thunder was a 1990 movie in which Cruise starred as a NASCAR driver. *''"The High Plains Loser!"'' High Plains Drifter is a 1973 Western film starring Clint Eastwood. *''"Hey, where you goin'?" "Nowhere in particular." "Man, I wish I was you."'' A snippet of dialogue from Then Came Bronson, a very short-lived TV series from 1969-1970. *''"Watch out for the squibs!"'' A squib is a type of explosive charge used to simulate gunshots in movies. *''"Mr. Busey, look out-"'' Actor Gary Busey suffered severe head injuries in a motorcycle accident in the late 1980s. *''"And now, Edie Sedgwick goes on the road!"'' Edie Sedgwick, who appeared in several films directed by Andy Warhol, was severely burned in 1966 after falling asleep with a lit cigarette. *''"Oh, no- cops!"'' Joel is imitating the Simpsons character Snake. *''"Retsyn?"'' "Retsyn" was an ingredient mentioned in advertisements for Certs during the 1990s. *''"Stiv Bators?!"'' Stiv Bators was the lead singer of the punk band The Dead Boys. *''"Coma, coma, coma, coma, coma Caligula!"'' A parody of the Culture Club song "Karma Chameleon". *''"It's Bicycle Repairman!"'' "Bicycle Repairman" was a sketch from Monty Python's Flying Circus about a town where everyone dressed like Superman and the local superhero was a bicycle repairman. *''"...and the new movie by Louis Malle."'' Louis Malle was a French film director. *''"Sure, we all do!"'' A quote from Christian Children's Fund commercials featuring Sally Struthers. *''"Was the prop man Jim Stafford?"'' "I really don't like spiders and snakes!" Country singer/actor Jim Stafford (who also appeared in Riding with Death) recorded the novelty song "Spiders and Snakes" in the mid-1970s. *''"It's no party." "It's no disco."'' A play on the Talking Heads song "Life During Wartime". *''"I'm the guy with the snake on my face!"'' Quoted from Harry, a character played by John Candy on SCTV. *''"This is like a really weird production of 'The Bacchae'."'' The Bacchae is a Greek tragedy about the god Dionysus. *''"Now they're in Cabrini Green!"'' Cabrini Green was a now-demolished public housing project in Chicago. *''"It's the Forbin Project!"'' A reference to the 1970 sci-fi movie Colossus: The Forbin Project. *''"This is starting to look more and more like an Obsession ad."'' A reference to commercials for Calvin Klein's fragrance Obsession, which were frequently mocked for their art film-like pretentiousness. *''"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to get through this thing called life."'' From the spoken-word intro to the Prince song "Let's Go Crazy". *''"Jimmy Carter: Missing in Action!"'' Missing in Action was a 1984 action movie starring Chuck Norris. *''"Jimmy Carter IS The Enforcer!"'' The Enforcer, released in 1976, was the third film in the Dirty Harry series. * "Kill da wabbit..." A line sung by Elmer Fudd in the 1957 cartoon What's Opera, Doc?. *''"Looks kinda like 'Any Which Way But Loose'." "Or 'Any Which Way You Can'."'' A reference to Every Which Way But Loose and its sequel Any Which Way You Can, two comedy films starring Clint Eastwood. *''"Don't you have to get to the 'Under the Rainbow' set?"'' Under the Rainbow was a 1981 movie that involved Munchkin auditions for The Wizard of Oz. *''"He's beating up Julian Bond!"'' Julian Bond is a veteran civil-rights activists who has served as chairman of the NAACP since 1998. *''"Cleopatra Jones!"'' Cleopatra Jones was a 1973 blaxploitation movie. *''"Got some Divine on me!"'' A comment on an extra's resemblance to the late female impersonator Divine. *''"Here at DeVry Institute..."'' DeVry University, formerly known as the DeVry Institute, is a nationwide chain of adult-education centers. *''"Oh sick, he's turning her into Charlie Callas!"'' Charlie Callas was a popular comedian during the 1970s, and was known for nervously chattering and making odd noises as part of his act. *''"That guy's buying lunch at the Automat."'' The Automat was a type of self-service restaurant that was popular during the first half of the 20th century. *''"Benazir Bhutto!"'' Benazir Bhutto was the first female prime minister of Pakistan. *''"My friends call me Tania!"'' "Tania" was the name Patty Hearst was given by the Symbionese Liberation Army. *''"Sprockets!"'' "Sprockets" was a Saturday Night Live sketch in which Mike Myers played an eccentric German talk show host. *''"Have you ever worked with Killdozer?"'' Killdozer is a short story by Theodore Sturgeon about a bulldozer that develops a violent mind of its own. In 1974, it was adapted as a made-for-TV movie. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5